


take my breath away

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breathplay.  wordplay.  adorable baby kinksters.  yet another exercise in trying to be sexy with no actual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my breath away

Blaine looks so hot in the Dalton uniform.  Especially now that Kurt's back at McKinley, and he's not surrounded by dozens of boys in that same uniform every day and he doesn't have to wear it himself so it's something that he pretty much only sees on _Blaine_ , his _boyfriend_ , and he may be getting kind of an automatic reaction here but there's nothing wrong with that okay -

He lets Blaine into the house and they almost run up the stairs together and his Dad's at work and Carole's out shopping and Finn's at Puck's or Rachel's or he doesn't even care, and he shuts the door.  Blaine's standing awkwardly inside the room like he wants to touch but he's never quite sure how to start, and Kurt looks at him, hands strong and alive and restrained and eyes big and bright as stars, feels the breath _whoosh_ out of him, and tries like he always does, because he _can_ now, to describe the way that Blaine makes him feel.  This time he says, on the bare mouthful of air that remains to him, "you take my breath away," and Blaine steps forward, puts one hand on his waist and one on the side of his neck, brings their mouths together and when Kurt opens up he sucks bottom lip into his warm burning mouth and does exactly that.

They hold onto each other every step to the bed, kicking off shoes and pushing off coats, nothing else, because they don't want to stop touching for even a minute when every single one feels precarious and new.  Blaine climbs on first, backwards, Kurt's weight pushing him on, and Kurt follows, arms and hands and shoulders all blissfully together and hips carefully apart.  Kurt's pulling at Blaine's shirt - wildly, aimlessly, they haven't even dared to start undoing buttons yet but he wants so badly to touch - and somehow he grabs and pulls on the short end of Blaine's tie instead.

The circle of it around Blaine's neck tightens abruptly, and his mouth goes lax.

Kurt starts up.  "Are you okay?"  He's confused, by the kisses and this beautiful boy, but _something_ clearly happened.  "Did I -?"

Blaine pulls him back down, sounding dazed and confused too, "it feels so good," he says, and Kurt can't help it, he's kissing him again, licking and softly biting the flesh of Blaine's lips while Blaine pants for breath underneath him.  It feels _so good_ , the desperation circling between the two of them and intensifying, and he wants more too, wishes he could just devour Blaine whole somehow if he could ever get the words to say it and just licks, hungry for every taste of it, at the skin below his mouth down to his jaw and back up, and okay, stopping, there is _something_ definitely wrong.

"What is it?" he asks, propping himself up above Blaine's head.

Blaine reaches up and loosens his tie, breathes heavily for a few moments, and says, "you pulled on my tie."

"…. I'm sorry?"  And he is - or he would be - but Blaine doesn't seem to want him to be, so he's mostly _confused_.  And waiting for an explanation…

"No.  It's okay."  Blaine's face kind of crumples, he turns a little into the pillow, and it's adorable because all of Blaine's faces are but he never wants to make Blaine make that face or feel like that at all if he can help it.  "I liked it," Blaine mutters, and Kurt's still not quite sure what to make of this.

"… okay?" 

Blaine opens his eyes again, wide and worried, and looks straight up at Kurt.  "You don't think I'm weird?"

Kurt shrugs.  "I know you're weird, you think Katy Perry's an 'overlooked musical genius' and just last week you were playing a game with little figurines of demons with Nick and Jeff."

"Warhammer."

"What?"  Because seriously, he is getting backlash.

"The game.  I think you'd like painting the miniatures, actually."

"Maybe."  Kurt runs his fingers over the loosened tie, and looks at the crease of red around Blaine's neck.  "So what is this?"  Blaine shrugs, and he's clearly uncomfortable, so Kurt lies back down next to him and snuggles in, licks softly and caressingly at the abused marks on his skin.  "Please tell me?" 

Blaine turns to him more fully, and puts an arm over his side.  Holding each other; nothing else ever feels quite so close.  "I like how it feels.  I don't know, I can't really explain it.  It's not - _about_ anything, I don't think, like - " he breaks off, and Kurt curls his foot over Blaine's leg, patient and close, eyes drifting down and breathing in deeply, the warmth and closeness and indescribable scent of this boy.  "I just like how it feels."

Kurt nods.  "Okay.  Should I do it again?" 

Blaine's looking at him, again, full of hope and relief like he's somehow managed to be everything good in the world.  " _Would_ you?"

And that - those eyes, that voice, that tremulous-until-it-isn't smile.  He'd do anything for them, and he can't explain why either.  "Of course," he says, and then somehow they're both giggling against each other, rolling around on the bed until they're both gasping for breath, because this is so much _fun_ , just being closer and closer together as the walls come down one by one.  Blaine rolls over him, and breathes into his mouth, and they're kissing again, and this, everything right here, is the most necessary thing in the world.  Both of their lungs working together, in and out, the blood rushing through both of their bodies, and he thinks, _this is air and life and everything to me_ , and fiercely, at everything else out in the world _, you're never going to take it away_.


End file.
